Sexual Pleasure
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: Lets just say its about about a girl named Kat and a guy named Aster who like to "get it on" a lot. Lemon AsterxOC/EdoxOC In Later Chapters, JessexOC/JohanxOC Lemon hiatus
1. Sensations

**Name: Kat**

**Age: 17 (asters 18)**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

--

Aster picked her up and layed her down on his bed, he kissed Kat lightly on the lips "I love you Kat, more than anything in the world" he said as his gorgeous blue eyes shined in the moonlight "I love you too aster" she replied.

He smiled then kissed her passionatly, his hand traveled down her side to her thigh, and caressed her inner thigh as he lifts up her skirt slighty then pulls her panties off and slips one of his fingers into her womanhood "Oh Aster, that feels so good" she moaned, he pumps his fingers faster "Im glad you like it, my love" he says in a whisper, he adds another two fingers, she moaned louder but she wanted to make him moan so she snuck her hand down to his pants and undid his zipper, slipped her hand into his boxers and grab his manhood.

He gasps "K-Kat, that...oh yeah" he moans, she slowly stroked his throbbing cock, his moans got louder as she pumped faster and faster, she could feel it throbbing in her palm, she squeezed it till he came over her hand, "Kat...that was...wow" he said, he was still thrusting his fingers in and out of her womanhood "ASSSSTER!!" she screamed as she came over his fingers.

He then licks his fingers clean while she cleaned off her hand of his juices, he pulls her shirt off, and pinch's her nipple's through her bra making them erect, she blushed madly "Aster..." she muttered under her breath, he pulls her forward and bends down, licking Kat's lips, teasing yher as he unhooks her bra.

He looks down at her breasts, his eyes full of love, hunger and lust.  
His fingers brush over her nipples causing her to moan. He licks her left nipple while sqeezing her right breast, his tougne rolls over the hard flesh, he switch's and does the same to the right, only it feels even better. She could feel his erection through his pants 'how hard can he get?' Kat thought.

She pulled off his jacket and rub his shoulders and chest, she could feel his muscles through his shirt "This isnt needed" he said and he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, she pulled the article of clothing off of him and threw it to the floor.

Kat caressed his smooth creamy chest, she flipped him over and looked down at him smirking, she slid his pants down his legs and threw them behind her, she looked down at the tent which had formed in his boxers and gave him a sly smile, her hand stroked the bulge as it seemed to get larger by the minute, she squeezed it a little then ripped off his boxers, his manhood was pretty big and the look on your face gave it away...you were scared of the pain that would come.

--

Chapter 1 complete! :)  
In Chapter 2, i'll start were we left off.

REVIEW!! :D


	2. Oral Pleasure

Disclaimer: I dont own GX or Aster, but i do own Kat :)

--

"Dont worry, im here" his words ran through her mind, she smiled at him as she noticed he had pulled her up to his face, she slid yourself back down his body and brushed her hands over his throbbing manhood, which was as hard as rock. His body shuddered from the touch.  
Kat licked the tip of his manhood, knowing she would be teasing him and he would get more horny as the seconds past by.

Her tougne wrapped around the tip of his large throbbing manhood, Aster's breath quickened as one of her hands grabbed his shaft making an up and down motion.  
"Please m-more" he moaned, she did as instructed. Putting him into her mouth, sucking on him like a lollipop. He pushed her head down making her take more of him into her mouth.

She hummed, the viabrating of her mouth sent him over the edge, moaning and groaning her name loudly. She took the rest of him into her mouth, deepthroating him.  
This put his mind and body in heaven as he cummed into her mouth as she then ate the sticky white substance.

"I could tell you enjoyed that" she said to him smiling "How did you guess.." he said sarcastically, still panting slightly from the immense pleasure he recieved just minutes ago.  
She giggled at his flushed face "You think its funny, do you?" he started "Lets see how you like it" he finished smirking. Kat blushed 500 shades of red knowing what he was talking about.

He flipped her over onto her back as he dived straight for her womanhood, he ran his hand over her mound, lifting up her legs and speading them. He licked his lips, drooling at the amazing sight before him. He opened her pussy lips with his fingers, his tougne immediately started working on pleasuring her. He licked and sucked on her inner walls, making her almost cry in pleasure, it was almost unbearable.

Her hand pushed his head further into her womanhood, her moans satisfied him as he pulled away and slowly put a couple of fingers inside her while kissing your lips tenderly, making her taste herself. His fingers pumped faster until she couldnt take it anymore "Oh my god! Aster!!" Kat screamed as she cummed over his two fingers.

"So, feel good?" He asked still smirking "Mmm yeah" She answered.

--

Short i know, but in Chapter 3 we should get to the good stuff.

REVIEW!!


End file.
